


Surprise For Niall

by onedirectionymcmb



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 19:36:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/777231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onedirectionymcmb/pseuds/onedirectionymcmb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis tells Niall he's pregnant and Niall has his own little surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise For Niall

It had been a couple of months since Louis found out he could bare children or in better terms, get pregnant. He just never expected he would actually get pregnant. He was diffinately scared that Niall would leave him because he was some sort of freak of nature. 

Liam was actually the first to find out. After Liam and Zayn had Danielle Peazer, Liam’s ex-girlfriend be a surrogate for their little twin girls, Vanessa and Emily. Liam walked in the bathroom as he was admiring the baby bump. 

Zayn only found out because of Liam and Harry overheard and asked Louis about it. Louis made them promise him they wouldn’t tell Niall until he told Niall himself.

It was just a couple of days till his birthday and Christmas. Louis knew exactly how he was going to tell Niall.

~Christmas Eve~

The lads were sitting around the family of the Nouis Horanson flat. Niall and Louis were on one of the couches, while the others were spread out within the room. Vanessa and Emily hidden somewhere within the flat. Louis thought they might be trying to get into the cake Harry made for his birthday.

Louis looked around at the others before Niall piped up and said, “Time for presents Loubear! My boo is growing up so fast!” A blush spread like wild fire across his face. 

“Girls!” Liam yelled into the kitchen. The twins came running in. Vanessa was wearing a purple dress and Emily in a pink dress. It was the only way to tell them apart.

‘Knew it..’ Louis thought. He chuckled slightly before taking a seat on the floor by Niall. They were all sitting in a circle by the tree. Louis cuddled into Niall. Vanessa and Emily each taking a seat in one of their daddies’ laps. Vanessa in Liam’s and Emily in Zayn’s. 

Before Harry sat down, he went to the hiding spot of all of their presents to Louis. Behind the couch. ‘Why didn’t I think to look there.’ Louis thought.

Harry was the first to hand Louis a present. Louis ripped through the wrapping paper. He shrieked like a girl when he saw it. Inside the box was three pairs of pyjamas with carrots on them, carrot slippers, and a carrot stuffed toy. He have Harry a quick hug and thanks before heading to the next gift. Zayn’s.

He smiled widely at the present. Zayn had gotten him a signed copy of Grease the Movie. Louis would have tackled him if it wasn’t for Emily being on Zayn’s lap.

He placed the dvd softly by the carrot present from Harry and started to open Liam’s present. Liam had gotten him a Louis styled photo album of all of their adventures as One Direction. Louis hugged Liam tightly before Vanessa and Emily got up and skipped over to him.

“Look what we made you!” They said in unison. Louis smiled as they handed him a small blue package. He quickly opened it and smiled. It was a necklace that spelled out his name, homemade. 

“Thank you girls. It’s my favorite.” Louis stated, making the girls squeal in delight. He turned to Niall. 

The blonde made no effort to get up. Louis frowned. Louis jumped up and stared daggers down at the Irishman. Niall smiled before getting up. He looked straight into Louis’ eyes.

“Lou, we’ve been together for a long time. And I love you with all my Irish heart. So, Louis William Tomlinson…” Niall started and paused as he got on one knee. Vanessa and Emily squealed.

Louis gasped with tears breaming his eyes.

“Will you marry me?” Niall porposed. Louis wiped the tears from his eyes before nodding and stating, “Yes!” The twins screamed with excitment as they looked at the moment in from of them.  

Niall came up before putting a golden ring on Louis’ petite finger. Niall wrapped his arms around Louis’ smaller waist. Louis immediately wrapped his arms around Niall’s neck. When they broke apart, Louis ran over to the tree and pulled out a small present. Louis handed it over to Niall.

“Open it Ni!” Louis cheered. Niall looked at Louis before looking back over at the little green present. Niall slowly opened the paper, which had a box. Niall opened the box up and inside was a ornament. It read: ‘Baby’s First Christmas’.

“Lou, what is this?” Niall asked, not taking his eyes off of the baby ornament. Louis walked over to the blonde. “NiNi.. I’m pregnant.” Louis stated shyly. Niall looked at Louis then to his stomach. Vanessa and Emily screamed happily, jumping up and down out of Zayn and Liam’s laps.

“Y-You mean as in.. a baby growing inside you and it’s mine too.” Niall mumbled. Louis nodded and flashed a smile. A single tear fell down Niall’s pale face.

“We’re gonna be parents.” Niall stated looking back over to the ornament.

“Ni… I love you!” Louis piped. Niall smiled and kissed Louis’ lips softly. 

“I will always love you Louis!”


End file.
